


Number 5's Husband!

by Monkeyboy21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Harry Needs a Hug, Harry Potter Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, M/M, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number five has ptsd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeyboy21/pseuds/Monkeyboy21
Summary: Suck at summaries! Don't like  Male/Male Relationships don't read. Read to find out what happens!





	Number 5's Husband!

 

 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or The Umbrella Academy.

Warning(s): Violence, Adult Language, Five being Five, mentioned underage sexual content but no actual sexual content.

Pairing(s): Hadrian Potter/Number Five

Chapter 1

A vortex opened up just as the Hargreeves to run out of their mansion into the courtyard. Two figures could be seen forcing their way through the vortex. Number 5 fell from the vortex. A mysterious teen landed next to him. "Does anybody else see a little Number 5 or is it just me?" Klaus asked his siblings, who looked just as shocked as him. "Well Shit!" The unknown teen said. Number five walked up to the teen and kissed him on the lips. When the two broke apart they headed in the Hargreeves household. Five's siblings followed them still in shock from seeing their usually apathetic brother so affectionate. When they entered the kitchen Harry made himself at home by sitting on the counter as Five jumped all over the room looking for ingredients to make himself and Harry food. "So are we going to just ignore the fact that you disappeared 17 years ago and just appeared in the courtyard today?" Luther asked the shortest Hargreeves annoyed at being ignored. "It was a lot longer than 17 years for us. It was about 45." Harry chimed in, as a sandwich was handed to him by his husband. "And Who are you?" Diego asked the raven haired '15' year old. "Hadrian Hargreeves at you're service. I'm Aidan's husband." Harry said shaking Diego's hand cheerfully.

"Who's Aidan?" Vanya asked confused. "UGH! One at a time you imbeciles." Five growled at his siblings, making Harry roll his eyes at his husbands anger. "I'm Aidan. As in Aidan 'Five' Hargreeves. We were in the future. It's shit by the way." Five continues calmly, as bit down on his peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich. "Called it." Klaus exclaimed loudly as Five glanced at Klaus and smirked. "Oh, Nice skirt by the way." He commented casually to his brother. "Oh Danke." Klaus said to his older 'younger' brother. "So how did you get back then?" Diego was the one who asked the little hellion that was Five.

"In the end we had to project our minds into a quantum state across all instances in time." Five explained, he glanced at his siblings and saw only blank looks of confusion. "That doesn't make any sense." Diego said to Five, making the brown haired time traveler smirk. "It would if you were smarter." Harry chuckled at his husbands jab. "So I missed the funeral. Heart failure huh?" Harry got off the counter and walked over to Five to look at the newspaper. "Yes/No." Diego and Luther said in unison. "At least nothing changed." Five said as he started walking away.

"That's it. That's all you have to say." Allison said crossing her arms frowning. "Circle of Life." Harry said as he got himself a drink "We are going to take the car." Five said, as he grabbed Harry's hand and the two vanished in a flash of blue. "Shouldn't somebody go after him, but on the other hand I really want to see how it goes." Klaus said out loud.

* * *

**\- With Five & Harry - **

* * *

Five parks the car in a space in front of a doughnut shop. The two get out of the car and walk in. A waitress came out of the back room just as Five & Harry sat down. "I'll have a chocolate eclair." A truck driver said to the waitress. "Will the kids have chocolate milk?" She asked, making said Five scowl. "The kid will have coffee and the other one a strawberry milkshake." Five said sneering at her, making Harry place his hand on Five's shoulder.

"Cute kids." The fairly old waitress muttered, as she wrote down the order. Then she made her way into the kitchen to make their food and drinks. "I don't remember this place being quite so crappy. To old times huh?" Five asked the driver confusing the poor old man. "He might know where Delores is, Aid." Harry whispered in his lovers ear, causing Five's eyes to light up a little. "You must know this city pretty well? Can you give us an address?" Five asked in a kind manner with a charming smile, that creeped Harry out a little.

**END CHAPTER**

* * *

Author's Note: I am trying so hard to come up with powers that would balance out five's powers. I was originally going to make it so Harry could also do spatial jumps and travel through time but then I thought that it would be better if his powers worked hand in hand with fives since they are supposed to be a couple. So comment if you can come up with a set of two or three powers that can balance out Number Fives and be good ones for Harry.


End file.
